Mist Genjutsu
Academy Kanraku Kibun (Sinking Feeling) Description: This makes the mind of the person getting hit think that he or she is stuck in the middle of the sea and is starting to sink and despite their force they continue to do so. The person hit feels rather exhausted afterwards. Kani Hokou (Crab Walk) Description: A fairly simple jutsu but can ruin many strategies, this switches how the brain works on moving and causes those hit by the genjutsu to walk around like a crab. Bakuretsu Kunai (Exploding Kunai) Description: Whenever the target touches a weapon it seemingly explodes. Even if it’s there own. Doro Bunshin no Jutsu (Mud Clone Skill) Description: This jutsu creates the illusion of bunshins that try to reassemble themselves after being hit. They are, however, complete illusions incapable of any real action, and are often used to tire down the unsuspecting opponent. Gennin Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) - Illusionary Version Description: A move used to trap the victim inside a prison of water; it is very difficult to escape. This Genjutsu variation of the original is for lower-level shinobi. The user performs the hand seals and places his hand near the opponent. If the hands are seen, the Genjutsu proceeds, and a hollow ball of chakra forms around the target. By seeing the hand, the target believes that he is in the Water Prison, and cannot move their body, and the hollow ball creates an image of water around the victim. Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) Description: A highly effective cover technique which blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy. The only difference between the Ninjutsu version is that the enemy also feels a bit chilly, since most fog occurs in fall and winter, and the Genjutsu is broken when the user is caught. Atsubottai Mizu no Jutsu (Heavy Water Technique) Description: Their weight under water makes if feel like they are 7 times their own weight. Thus they feel like they can't swim. Aranu Atsubottai Kyouatsu no Jutsu (False Heavy Pressure Technique) Description: Using it one can apply a constant heavy pressure from just a touch. Like the thumb that stopped the human tank Shinobi. Chuunin Tsuiraku Nami no Jutsu (Crashing Wave Technique) Description: The shinobi, confident of his "skills", makes a short row of hand seals and raises his hands up, calling a large wave of water from behind them. It is then possible to use a Suiton Ninjutsu which is hidden within the "wave" that hits the target as if the wave itself can hit them. When the "wave" does look like it's about to hit, the illusion breaks, giving the shinobi a limited amount of time to get through with it. This jutsu is not complex, and a Ninjutsu capable of such a task wouldn't be a problem either. The objective of this Genjutsu is to let shinobi perform a Suiton Ninjutsu with a heightened rate of success. (Note: It is up to the shinobi to convince the target that the Genjutsu performed is possible.) Tsukaeru no Jutsu (Choke Technique) Description: Another low level technique, one that makes it feel like the target is choking on something. Chikan no Jutsu (Displacement Technique) Description: A skill where what the target sees is not where there user really is. The displaced image of the user is a few feet away from their real body leaving the user totally invisible where he truly is. Suishi Hitokiri (Drowning Assassination) Prerequisites: Suirou no Jutsu - Illusionary Version Description: The user puts his other arm into the prison. At that moment, the target will then believe that he is indeed drowning, and will feel as if water is in his throat and begin to suffocate. If the user of the Genjutsu is interrupted by either a jutsu or just attention altogether, the illusion breaks. Awa no Jutsu (Bubble Technique) Description: Traps the target in a bubble, every time they breath, they believe that they use up some of oxygen, after a few minutes, the air is completely gone and they feel extremely light headed. Mizu Taremaku (Illusionary - Water Curtain) Description: A curtain of water from a nearby water source (either body of water, rain or mist) surrounds the attacker and the opponent making the latter believe he is trapped. The water starts rushing down, and this makes the opponent believe that if he rushes out, the water pressure will break his bones. Kioku Fukikesu (Memory Wipe) Description: A spying genjutsu that makes the target forget whatever they saw recently. This may only be used twice on a target and then they become immune to its effects. Kiridoku (Poisoned Mist) Description: The jutsu uses chakra to form mist around the opponent. The opponent then is made to believe that the mist is poisonous. This time around there is the scent of Kodoku – a poisonous substance. This would buy the attacker time to attack and or escape. Jounin Teppoumizu no Jutsu (Flash Flood Technique) Description: Makes the target think a flash flood is sweeping through the area. Suishibari no Jutsu (Water Bind Technique) Description: A Genjutsu technique where the user appears to turn into water before their opponent's eyes, and then induces the idea that they have been caught and bound by a large stream of water from the ground that swirls around them, which the shinobi then emerges from for a swift kill. A variation of the Kishibari. Kachuu no Jutsu (Maelstrom Technique) Description: The ground under the user turns into vortex that appears to suck anything down deep into the ground through the user of summoning water... Touching the genjutsu water is what causes the target's senses to be completely fooled. Makes them feel like its not smart getting near the target For your ranged shinobis. The size of the vortex gets bigger as the shinobi's power increases. Hokkyokuyou Shaku (Arctic Ocean Dip) Prerequisites: Kanraku Kibun (Sinking Feeling) Description: This is a more advanced version of Kanraku Kibun. Throwing someone in arctic waters instead of normal ones, hypothermia is possible due to how much the mind is tricked during the middle of the jutsu. Even feeling frostbitten, but once the jutsu is done, the person feels extremely cold and exhausted slowing down their movement. Weaker people may fall unconscious. Mizu Gyakuryuu no Jutsu (Water Reverse Flow Technique) Description: The target suddenly feels like a water is finish up their lungs. Every time they exhale water flows out giving them only small gasping breahs of air. A torture teachnique. They fill like they're drowning and sputtering water out every few seconds when its really a genjutsu. Museigen Enkai (Limitless Ocean) Description: This drops a person in the middle of an ocean. And leaves them feeling stranded entirely alone. There are no terrors in this ocean though, except for the fact that you see nothing but water for miles around. Pirania Sesshoku (Piranha Food) Description: This genjutsu starts with the ground shaking under your feet. Then all of a sudden you start seeing small fish jump at you. They are very dangerous piranha's once you fall you see yourself in a pool of murky water surrounded by them. They start to eat away at you and when you think you are dead you awaken and the genjutsu stops. Ika Sukuizu (Squid Squeeze) Description: The ground starts to shake where all of a sudden four tentacles come out and start to squeeze you. The ninja hit will feel all of the blood rush to his head from the force and his body cracking like a wood chip. When they are about to he ripped apart the jutsu ends leaving them in a heap of pain. Kage/Sannin Gufuu Fuuun (Typhoon Winds and Clouds) Description: This one is centered on a small area; about 15 feet and all ninja caught in that small field are all of a sudden attacked by an F-5 typhoon. It now sends them looping madly trying to survive with all of their power and dealing with the power of the typhoon. Ending it all with a tidal wave crushing them to the ground and it ends there. Hajikikaesu (Repel) Description: Anyone under the effect of this technique suddenly can no longer walk on water or walls. Why? Because the genjutsu tricks them into using too much chakra. Fukuzai Senjou no Jutsu (Hidden Battlefield Technique) Description: Warps the target's senses. All of them, after they move around enough they come upon a battle zone. Bodies everywhere. The great thing is that the user can be any one of those bodies. And the user can make some of the bodies come to life that act just like the mud clone technique. They seem more real. When you hit them, you can feel them being hit and they just fall apart. Shishigotai Tokasu (Body Melt) Description: A technique that causes the target the start watching their body turn into water and melt away. Fukai Oshi (Deep Pressure) Description: This multilayered genjutsu takes complete concentration to do and has the ability to end a ninja's career if it is not broken quick enough. If it goes too far the effects become too severe on the mind and body. There are three stages. Stage 1: Water sinks in through your pores and starts to pop your joints and bones. The body also starts to feel pressure. Stage 2: The bodies fluids start to get disordered and the organs start to move around. Stage 3: Your body either implodes or explodes and then the genjutsu ends. If this is kai'ed before stage two any permanent damage is avoided. If during the second stage the ninja will need to take some time off. If beyond that there will be brain damage that may not be repaired unless it is done by high level medical jutsu.